


I want to be like you

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Derek's Beta Form, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content, running in the forest, sterek, tail butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little work to celebrate 1 600 followers in tumblr in my sastiel-wuvs-hugs main blog. You can now also follow my side blog derek-hale-the-alpha  where i post as Derek and do random roleplays with sourwolfs-favorite as Stiles.<br/>Comment and leave kudos. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I want to be like you

**Author's Note:**

> Little work to celebrate 1 600 followers in tumblr in my sastiel-wuvs-hugs main blog. You can now also follow my side blog derek-hale-the-alpha where i post as Derek and do random roleplays with sourwolfs-favorite as Stiles.  
> Comment and leave kudos. I hope you enjoy it.

            It all started when Derek, in his beta form, made love to Stiles. Stiles had insisted that if they were to be together he wanted to know all of Derek, especially his wolf. So when they lay that first time it was special. Derek was shy, unsure, but Stiles was looking at him with awe, curiosity, adoration, he didn’t dare to close his eyes for more than few seconds, Derek was too heartbreaking to miss the sight. Lips parted, breathing heavy, Stiles stared up at him, hands roaming in Derek’s hair, caressing his fluffy wolfy ears, tracing every sharp line on his face, his lips and extended fangs, all that was making him tingle shiver, making him want more. He also found out Derek could blush even when he looked like a scary wolf.

            Since then Stiles dreamed out loud how he wanted to be a wolf too even for a day. Derek could sense he was really into it and he thought for a long time what he could do about it. So one summer afternoon Stiles found a present on his bed with a note:

_‘Put it in. Meet you in the forest at 4:00pm.’_

            Stiles ripped the package opened to find a buttplug with a grey fluffy tail. Stiles’ eyes went wide, breath hitching in his lungs. The arousal was instant and he laughed out loud with happiness. He wanted to snuggle Derek and kiss all over his face.

30 minutes before the said hour Stiles was in the forest with his jeep. It was easier to prepare there. Generous amount of lube and gentle fingers, he worked himself open in the jeep and when he was ready he carefully slid the plug inside, biting a lip, and sighed when it finally settled in perfectly. He was already hard and the plug was giving even pressure on his walls and prostate and hoped not to make a mess before Derek comes. Dressed, he stepped out of the jeep and stood beside it, waiting.

It was exactly 4 when Derek showed up, faced lightened with happiness. Stiles grinned and threw arms around his neck in a tight hug.

‘Thank you so much. This is the best present ever, Der.’

‘Yeah? Hoped you will like it.’ Derek stroked his hair and nuzzled his hair.

‘What do you have planned?’ Stiles pulled back to look at him with curiosity and excitement.

‘You wanted to feel like a wolf right? You now have a tail so we will strip as it has to be and have a run and maybe I can do you against a tree.’ Derek explained calmly and combed fingers through his hair. Stiles stared him with adoration.

‘God, I love you. This sounds perfect.’

‘I know.’ Derek grinned. With a little help he pulled Stiles’ shirt over his head and went down for his pants.

‘Careful.’  Stiles breathed sharply and held on Derek’s shoulders.

‘Alright, stay still.’ Derek smiled and started kissing his neck while his hands carefully pushed the jeans over his butt, trying to keep the tail untouched. Stiles sighed few times next to Derek’s ear and he wasn’t surprised that his mate was hard already.

Stiles tried to stay as still a possible while Derek helped him out of his shoes, pants and underwear. Derek planted a kiss on his thigh, on his hipbone on his tummy and finally faced him again to kiss his lips and his hands trailed slightly tensed body and went around to cup his butt and take a feel of the tail.

‘Stiles you are gorgeous’ he praised and the boy was already flushed and panting. When he opened eyes after a few seconds he faced Derek in his beta form, which made him whine. He grabbed Derek’s neck and pulled him for a needy kiss to which Derek gladly answered. He couldn’t help a smile and stepped back to which Stiles whined again. ‘No, come back here.’

‘It’s okay.’ Derek stripped fast and tossed the clothes in the jeep. Stiles got embarrassed of his desperate hard on compared to Derek’s half hard lazy member. Derek took a few steps backwards, 10 feet away from Stiles to which Stiles frowned.

‘Stiles, come to me now.’ Derek said softly, extending arms towards him.

Stiles looked at him as if that was so stupid of his but when he took the first step he barely stopped himself from whining. The damn plug made it difficult to walk and it moved inside him, pressed at his already swelling prostate. He caught Derek smirking amused.

‘It’s okay, carefully, come on.’ Derek prompted him softly.

Stiles realized it wasn’t going to be an easy task. He looked down at his feet, toes burying into the soil. The more he stood and thought the more he was getting aware of the stretch in his behind and how difficult it was going to be. He squeezed eyes and looked at Derek again. His thighs quivered, knees trying to lock closed but he forced his legs to move. The steps were tiny, and he nearly tripped. Like a toddler Stiles tried his best to approach Derek’s arms without making a sound, without falling. The excitement grew in his belly, the pleasure built too. Derek seemed so far away, but after few more shaky steps, Stiles hung on his neck and moaned by his ear.

‘What is it, love?’

‘Der, how do you expect me to run with thing up my ass when I can barely walk?’ Stiles whined against his ear and Derek stroked his back till he reached the base of the tail.

‘You didn’t put it well.’ Derek frowned and took a grip on it, Stiles writhing in his arms.

‘Oh god, don’t touch. I’ve used such stuff so many times, I think I know how to insert them.’

‘Shh..’ Derek whispers and with a little twist and push the plug was deeper, more comfortable to which Stiles moans again with relief. Felt a lot better whatever Derek did. ‘Come on now.’ Derek unhooked Stiles from him and stepped back again but Stiles followed a lot faster. ‘hmmm’ Derek smirked and started running backwards. ‘Catch me if you can.’ He called grinning at Stiles.

‘Wait.’ Stiles whined and started walking faster slowly turning it into a sprint. Alright maybe it wasn’t as comfortable as he thought it would be even after the adjustment but somehow he managed to keep going, he wanted Derek’s arms around him again. His heart was pounding harder with every step, breath coming heavier as the pressure built faster.

Derek slowed down and soon Stiles reached him and they locked hands together, Stiles finally running freely laughing with the top of his lungs. Derek was filled with joy seeing his mate so truly happy, he smelled so damn happy.

They didn’t run long, however. Stiles was too turned on and tired that they stopped soon and Stiles pulled Derek against a tree.

‘You promised me.’ He panted.

‘Already? Let’s run little more.’ Derek smirked, he knew Stiles will protest.

‘Der, I’ve got a plug up my ass, hammering at my protest if you don’t bring me to orgasm, your present will.’ Stiles rested head on the tree and pulled Derek closer. Derek chuckled and with a fast movement hauled Stiles up with legs wrapped around his waist. Stiles moaned and cupped his face bringing him closer for a kiss.

To his surprise, Derek didn’t pull out the plug, which wasn’t much bigger either, instead he pushed fingers along with it and stretched Stiles more. He moaned loud, mouth opened against Derek’s and Derek moved to mouth at his jaw as he lined up with Stiles’ hole and very slowly drew inside along with the plug.

‘Aaghh.’ Stiles cried though he tried not to, nails digging in Derek’s shoulders. Before Derek could ask if he was okay Stiles was already encouraging him to keep going. ‘Oh god yes, Der, please don’t stop, fuck me, please fuck me hard.’

 ‘As you wish.’ Derek growled in his ear and as his mate pleaded, he started pounding in him.

Every thrust ripped a pleasurable cry from Stiles, the sounds he made building Derek’s own orgasm. God he loved Stiles eagerness and clinginess, his entire body responding to Derek. Stiles’ orgasm hit him hard, screaming out Derek’s name so the entire forest could hear him and Derek buried face in his neck, loving the smell in that exact moment enough to make him come.

They stood leaned by the tree, shaken by the orgasm, panting and content. Stiles was grinning at Derek like an idiot.

‘I always wanted to be like you. And I like.’ Derek treated him with another deep kiss.


End file.
